


In Another Universe, we were Happy

by SpadesDame



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Families of Choice, Fix-It, Kid Fic, Loki's Kids, M/M, MCU compliant, Magic and Science, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, References to Norse Religion & Lore, actual god loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesDame/pseuds/SpadesDame
Summary: In another Universe, the billionaire on a charity run was not Gozaburo Kaiba. It was Tony Stark, Genius, Billionaire, Lover of a Norse God, Philanthropist. In another Universe, the one losing the chess match was not Gozaburo Kaiba. It was Loki Laufeyson. In another Universe, they were loved. [or, "If god stands in your way, mow him down"]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SereniaHatake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereniaHatake/gifts).



When Seto and Mokuba had first arrived at the tower, courtesy of their new parents, Seto had known the game wasn’t over. There was no such thing as a happy ending, or any kind of ending besides death. Perhaps the age of eight was too early to be this grim but no such thing as that existed when you had lost both your parents to the clutches of death and had your fortune taken away by vulture relatives. Seto had sworn to his brother as well as himself that he would take care of him, no matter the cost.

And now the ruse seemed to have worked. They had a roof over their heads that wasn’t the creaking and leaky one from the orphanage. Seto was unimpressed by grand displays and riches, but had long ago realized that with money came power. With enough money Mokuba wouldn’t have to go hungry again one day of his life. He could have all he wanted, warmth, comfort, toys. A future.

Now all Seto had to do was prepare for his next move. His guard was up, ready for the opponent’s move to be played. Much like in chess, he had prepared for every possible outcome. Chess. The very game that had landed them here. The fact that a simple board game had had the power to turn their lives around only reinforced Seto’s belief that the world was a board and life just another game, perhaps even the greatest, most complicated one – and with the highest stakes. When the stakes were his brother’s life, Seto was willing to do anything.

And, judging by his brother’s reaction at the impressionable age of two, he had done well. Mokuba was taking in the apartment with openly displayed awe, mouth hanging wide from his perch on Loki’s arms.

“That’s adorable. Jarvis, did you get that?” the other one, Tony Stark, the one whose house they had intruded, said, amusement lacing his voice.

“I did, sir.” A disembodied voice, smooth and cultured, answered. Seto searched the room, trying to place it.

At Seto’s disgruntled look, Loki clicked his tongue. “Oh! Hey guys! This is JARVIS. It stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. He runs the tower. Jarvis is cool. You can trust Jarvis.”

Loki nudged Mokuba, saying “You can go ahead and say hi.” Mokuba immediately looked to Seto, as if asking for permission.

“Whatever.” Seto said, crossing his arms, lowering his chin to let his hair obscure his eyes. He filed away the existence of the AI for further exploration.

“Oh, hi Jarvis!? I’m Mokuba!”

“Hello, little sir. I am very pleased to meet you.”

Mokuba giggled, hiding his face in Loki’s neck. The man smiled, stroking his back. “Seto, love, why don’t you go ahead and let Jarvis know what you might like to purchase? Make sure to find some new clothes to your liking as well. We can have them express delivered.”

“Anything we want?” Seto asked, skeptical. He thought back to the comics and toys kids at the orphanage smuggled around, hiding them from each other in order to get their turn with them. It sounded too good to be true.

“That’s what I said.” Loki smirked and set Mokuba down. Seto took his hand, guiding him to where the top of the coffee table had transformed to a giant screen.

“Honeyplums, did you give free reign of my bank account to a child?”

“I did, Anthony. It’s not like they can put a strain on it.”

Tony groaned. “Alright. But you can be the one explaining this to Pepper.”

 

In the hours that followed Seto learned way too much about Tony’s obsession with cars, with himself and the color red in particular. Once the two men had joined them on the couch, Mokuba had been quick to climb on Loki’s lap and fall into a doze, Loki’s fingers carding through his hair.

“Look at this! They have an avengers bed! Do they have a full set? Do you think? Whoa look! It’s an iron man lamp! Well, now that’s plain rude. I look nothing like that.”

Seto wordlessly added a simple blue bedroom set to the cart and that was that. Jarvis silently agreed, a wink flickering on the screen next to his hand.

 

When the question of toys rose, Mokuba woke like clockwork, suddenly very alert. They alternatively chose stuff, Seto vetoing one or two coices of Mokuba’s as unfit for his age but when he spotted a Duel Monsters pack he was quick to add it to the cart albeit with a cautious look over his shoulder. They had given them free reign, but Seto was well aware that nothing came for free. He has hesitant to see what would come out of his little stunt, but still didn’t regret it.

With some luck, it would hold one of his dragons in it.  

They had eaten dinner, Chinese take-out from a place that didn’t deliver except if you happened to be a Stark – and they were, Seto thought, officially Starks starting today. He tried the sound of it. Seto Laufeyson-Stark, his papers now read. ‘Useless mortal law,’ Loki had murmured. At Seto’s arched eyebrow he had explained that the correct form was ‘Lokison’ since it was the way of his home world, and that was to be their name on other worlds. Seto had filed away another tidbit of information after that conversation. He was sure that Loki knew he didn’t completely understand, but wasn’t about to push them. He had a feeling that the man was testing him on how much he could take without questions in the course of a single day. Seto was not about to disappoint.

After dinner, Mokuba had passed out cold on the couch, his chest rising and falling evenly with every breath, head pillowed on Loki’s thigh and feet tucked behind Seto’s back. Loki stroked his cheek before carefully lifting him, motioning for Seto to follow.

“You can stay here tonight. Windows lock from the inside, bathroom though here, every exit monitored by Jarvis. Tomorrow you can move into your very own rooms.” He let Mokuba on the bed, kissing his brow before tucking him in. Seto remained a safe distance away. “If you need anything, ask. Jarvis will help you or get us, whatever you would prefer.” Loki’s words were soft and his posture open, but even so Seto wasn’t a kid to come running to him, looking for comfort. If that was what Loki expected, he had a long wait ahead of him.

Loki rose, ruffling Seto’s hair in passing. “I know everything is new and difficult to grasp, but rest easy my love. If you doubt everything else, trust that I would never lie to you, not about this. I am not going to make the same mistakes mine own adoptive parents did.” Seto looked up at that. Loki smiled, stroking his cheek before heading for the door. “I am not going to tell you it will be alright, nor that it will be easy, for those are empty words. But know that as long as you are under my care, no harm will come to you or your brother, for there will be hell to pay. I know better now.” Loki smiled one last, tight smile and closed the door behind him, plunging the room into darkness.

“Lights, eight percent.” Jarvis’ voice announced just as a low illumination trickled into the room, enough for one to find their way around. Seton considered Loki’s words as he sat on the bed on the opposite side of his brother.

“Jarvis,” he tried. “Information on ‘Loki Laufeyson’.” He braced himself, uncertain of what to expect. A moment passed by, disappointment starting to creep in. He should have known better but it was worth a try.

Just then, a translucent hologram appeared in front of him, then another, and another. Many followed, all on pages with information on Loki. With a deliberate touch to his left, he found they were interactive.

“On your right, young sir, you will find the mentions in old lore and on the left modern media sources. Where would you like to start first?”

He frowned. “Lore? Fairytales are for children. What can they tell me?”

“More than one would believe, young sir.” Immediately, all sources but three disappeared. “May I make a suggestion? These seem to be the most accurate based on Mr. Laufeyson’s own stories as well as mine own observances between him and Mr. Odinson. It would be advisable to start there.”

Seto grunted wordlessly and settled in for a long night of reading. He briefly wondered if Jarvis also kept video or audio feeds. That could wait.

 

Seto didn’t remember falling asleep. What he did remember is hearing his brother’s voice yelling his name as he broke through the shadows, thrashing against his restraints. Only once he had opened his eyes to Mokuba’s fear stricken face, taken in the room’s dull lighting, had he slowly realized that the restraints and the darkness had been in his head only. The dream hadn’t been specific. More of a form for expressing his own helplessness to protect his brother as they grew further and further away, darkness, incorporeal but no less immobilizing cut them off from each other.

The door opened, a frowning Loki striding over to them, Stark hesitantly lurking behind him. “All is well, my darlings.” Loki assured, without any trace of pity in his voice as he sat on the bed. His look was closer to sympathy, Seto thought. Still, he tensed. “It’s fine. Look.” He raised his hand, palm up, and a stone appeared, weird symbols carved on it. Seton has still breathing too hard to focus but he had drawn Mokuba’s attention and for that he has grateful. “Now there will be no more dreams tonight. You have my word.”

“Nisama will be okay?” Mokuba asked, and Seto lurched, jumping up. He couldn’t reach the bathroom fast enough.

Heaving over the toilet bowl he could hear them talking in hushed murmurs outside. The door was ajar. He heaved again, but there was nothing else for his stomach to give. Hearing Mokuba call him that, most honored older brother, after that dream, had been the last strike. Even now he wasn’t strong enough to face this. He had worried Mokuba and that was unforgivable.

“You okay kid?” Tony said and Seto jumped. “Stupid question, huh? Here.” Seto flushed the toilet and turned to find a towel extended toward him. He grimaced but took it, deciding to rinse his mouth nonetheless before heading out.

“Nisama?” Mokuba hesitated when he saw him and Seto mentally punched himself again. He had put that apprehensive expression there and not even Loki’s steady presence could erase it. Of course it couldn’t.

“I’m okay.” Seto considered smiling but he risked it coming off as a grimace and it wasn’t worth it.

“Mokuba, precious, why don’t you and Anthony go check the kitchen for any treats? I think tonight merits one, mm?”

Mokuba looked doubtful, but at Seto’s nod he seemed to consider it. “You can go, Mokuba. I’m fine. It was a dream. Nothing more. Go.” Mokuba looked to Tony then to Seto. He ran up to his brother and hugged him fiercely before trudging out of the room, taking Tony’s hand as he went.

“Come on, little man. Tell you what, we claim two for ourselves, they will never know.”

As their voices and footsteps drew further away, Seto was left facing Loki. The man was silent but difficult to read. Seto recognized it as a mask and stayed back. “If you are going to yell do it, so we can get on with things.”

Loki looked surprised at that. “Yell? No.” he shook his head, an awry look replacing the initial surprise. He didn’t ask why Seto would have thought that. Instead he said “I’m not angry. At least not at you. You might not understand now, but I would like to be able to eviscerate whoever put those troubles in your head.”

“You can’t.” Seto said, truthfully. He thought of his dead parents, of their greedy relatives, of the caretakers at the orphanage. In the end the shadows had been of his own making.

“If you say the word I will. Have no doubt.”

“I failed. In the dream. I failed to protect Mokuba. He was taken from me.” He wasn’t sure why he was telling the man this. Once he had opened his mouth the words had just tumbled out. He was helpless to stop them.

“Dreams are not always rational, Seto.” Loki said, extending a hand toward him. Seto perched on the bed, facing him. “As you can see all is well. You are with us, and you are together.”

Seto scoffed. “I know. That means I have worried him for no reason. I failed him in that too.”

“Oh no. Never that.” Loki cupped his cheek, lifting his face to meet his eyes. “Mokuba will understand. He wants you to be happy as much as you want him to be happy. You can have that here, if you let yourself.”

“I’m not a child.”

“I know. You have done so well. You have protected him. Many would wish they had an older brother as caring as you are. Now you’re no longer alone. We can share the burden, if you’ll let me. Us.” Loki’s words were soft but steady and Seto could find nothing but the truth in them. He wanted to believe it so badly, but could he? He had made the bargain hoping for the money, the power that came with it, he had been sure that he was selling himself to protect Mokuba. Had he been so far off? Could something good have come out of this?

Loki must have sensed the turmoil inside of him because the next thing he knew he was enveloped in a steady embrace. It wasn’t tight enough that he couldn’t break free if he chose, nor was it as unemotional as for it to be awkward. Despite himself, he felt reassured by it. When had it been the last time he had been held like that? Before Mokuba was born? Could so many years have passed?

One of his arms had been draped across Loki’s stomach while the other clutched at his shoulder without his say so but he didn’t try to untangle himself. He stayed, slightly chilled fingers combing through his hair while Loki’s deep voice murmured a song in an unknown yet melodious language in his ear. Seto tried his hardest to collect himself, but the tears fell. And fell. And fell. The dam had been laid open and he was just glad Mokuba wasn’t here to witness his embarrassing breakdown. Loki laid himself out on the mattress, dragging Seto with him, cradling his head to his chest.

Eventually, the soundless sobs stopped, the only evidence of them a wet spot on Loki’s shirt and the rawness of Seto’s own eyes. Still, the melody continued, as did the stroking. Seto gave himself to it, lacking the strength to fight his tiredness any longer. As the day’s events crept back on him, his limbs grew heavier and his head started to swim.

“What language is that?” he brought himself to ask, just before nodding off.

He barely caught the answer: “Old Norse,” before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So. A few things about this. 
> 
> I had this idea around the same time i posted my other fic, if you are familiar with it, where Seto meets Tony and vice versa. It hit me then that Seto could have been their son without losing his character, if only with distinctly less trauma. After all, a genius mechanic and a god of chaos are hardly the most conventional of families. Loki's children will appear, as will the Avengers. 
> 
> It will be Yu-gi-oh duel monsters compliant, with a few alterations. But that is neither here nor there. 
> 
> About this chapter:  
> Loki says he knows better know. This is a reference to his own kids that got brutally killed to punish him or got snatched away from him one by one and he hadn't the power nor the mind to stop it. Will deal with this more in depth, and all living kids will make an appearance. He also honestly tells Seto that many would want to have such an attentive older brother because he is thinking of himself and Thor. I have many strong feelings about his relationship with Thor. Almost as much as Tony's undealt with ptsd.  
> Now. Tony. Tony is apprehensive at first and understandably so. But he will learn that he is not his father and that Howard will not haunt him forever. And he will have Loki with him for that. Neither is completely okay, but they have each other to lean on and push forward and that will show. 
> 
> Seto and Mokuba. Oh man. They fit here so well. So well. You can practically see where they take after whom. I have so many headcanons, and not enough space. Feel free to hit me up with speculations in the coments. I would love to hear yours!
> 
> In honor of my friend, who got me in this mess to begin with <3
> 
> I'm on Tumblr under astralmaenad!


End file.
